A Ride to the Sky
by Wrathie Winsre
Summary: A short and Random drabble about the various people who meets White as they take the slow and yet precious trip towards the skyline.


**A Ride Towards the Sky**

**Written by: wrathie**

** ..**

**..  
><strong>

**Original Concept by: Gamefreak and Nintendo**

****

* * *

><p><p>

**Author's Notes: I blame my Muse, she seems to be insane this few days.**

**Oh, I wish I do have a better ending though... So I might Update this.**

****

* * *

><strong>..<br>**

**..  
><strong>

It was simply a normal day, a day where I felt like the whole world was against me. Nothing seemed to go right and everything I did seemed to be the wrong thing.

I was used to high expectations, I was the 'best' and the most 'experienced' employee in the place but it seemed that there was nothing I can do right that day.

Everything that I touched seemed to be jinxed, every plate and every dish seems to be soiled or to be sent back to us.

It was just a normal day, only one of the darkest day in my life thus far.

Even my best companion could not help me that day… since I lost to you in that fateful place that would change my life.

..

..

It was actually something straightforward and simple, I simply wanted some time alone, away from all the troubles, all the stress and all the frustration that had plagued my life so today.

It would be simple if I have not been stopped by that ridiculous rule… why would I want to be accompanied by someone when all I wanted to be alone.

But like I mentioned earlier, the World seemed to be against me and there was nothing I can do about it.

That is when I met you…

You are beautiful, strong and just leaps and bound above me.

However you were not proud or conceited of that fact, you simply accepted my suggestion to accompany on that ride. A ride that I wished to take alone ended up being the event that allowed me to meet you.

But I suppose that if having the World against me was the price for meeting you, I would gladly pay the price to do just that all over again.

..

..

* * *

><p>..<p>

..

We had nothing to do, we were strangers after all… linked together just by a random occurrence and this fateful encounter. With my best companion beside me, I mustered up the courage to talk to you and found you a delightful listener.

Along in the ride towards the sky, you lent a simple but meaningful ear to me as I poured out my woes to you.

I wonder how it must feel, to have a random stranger like me talk about herself and her bad luck to you in the middle of the night.

It must have been boring, it must have been frustrating. This trip was originally designed for dreamy couples to spend their time while feeling like the world was below them, that they were above everyone and the pearl was their oyster…

Not for someone like me to break the tradition and just… lament to you.

But you did not complain nor did you ignore me. You simply listened to me silently, not once interrupting me and prompting me when I fell silent.

It may seem odd, but having someone to talk to, to have someone listening to my troubles and to discuss girly stuff was… something I never had.

It was something that I cherished very much…

..

..

The journey came to an end and I told you that I enjoyed our time together, even if it was a chance encounter, may I be selfish to remember it fondly in my heart I wonder?

I know you were strong, that you came from a place faraway… your companions beside you expressed joy and happiness at being near you. Even those that do not look attractive seemed to be 'normal' or 'acceptable' when they followed you around.

It was really something random, an encounter and a meeting that I did not believe nor dare hope would happen again.

* * *

><p>..<p>

..

But fate works in funny ways… or was it perhaps the _Red String_ that I had bought for my best companion later that day that caused this weird twist of fate.

If it is the latter, how I wish I can _hold _it right now.

In a week after that, I was wandering around the same place that I had met you listlessly, perhaps the 'event' had made a stronger impact in my life than I had imagined.

..

..

But you were there too and I could not help myself when I called out to you, waving from the same place that I had met you earlier that week. You could have ignored me, pretended that you did not know me.

Or even if you did not do that, gave some excuse that you were in a hurry.

But you simply slowly walked over to me, in that same relaxed tone and greeted me politely in turn, as if I was really your friend.

After exchanging a few words and another heated _encounter _we were up in that same ride in the sky.

It is still a normal day, but perhaps that day had not became anything normal after all.

Perhaps it's the fact that I had _converted _my room a little or perhaps that I had polished and changed a few _plates, _that caused this change?

I do not know, but It could not be better as we had the time to interact again.

..

..

Speaking about nothing in particular, I gossiped about the things that were happening around me and you replied in turn telling me about your adventures.

It must be tough, travelling around the world when one is so young. But if it is you, with that look in your eyes that symbolized your courage, strength and determination, I believe that you could be the one to do it.

After all, you came from so far away to meet with me again.

..

..

I did not ask the one question that I was dying to know, the same question that I know could not be the truth.

..

..

Once again, the time that we spent together was too short and time zipped by without me noticing. I was unable to say: 'Goodbye' to you, for I was afraid that if I do, I would add 'See you soon' to the end of my sentence without me helping it.

After all, we were never going to meet again, right? It would never do for us to meet again as well… It would mean our parting would be that much painful that next time.

Having someone like you, who would listen to my troubles and worries without saying anything, is something that I discovered that I really needed…

..

..

* * *

><p>Perhaps it would be better if we had not met that way, perhaps it would be better if I had not approached you the second time.<p>

As in our third meeting, again in that fateful place, I found myself unable to say a word as I was once again at the mercy of the world's unfairness. It was the end of Autumn, the last leaves of autumn were dropping past me and as I was watching the setting sun, my thoughts were mirroring the world that seemed to lament at the coming of Winter.

I would probably have to leave this place once Autumn is over, the place I work in is going to close and I would have to return to my home town far away….

Stuck once again without someone to accompany me, I was wishing, hoping selfishly that someone would appear to be with me again, spending that short but wonderful time with someone similar to you.

But then, I suddenly felt someone tapping my shoulder and I looked backwards to see you standing there with a small smile, offering a hand to me as you pulled me towards the same place that we have visited twice before.

I stopped there then, looking down as I pulled violently away from you, my action must have surely warrant something upsetting to you but when I looked up, I saw you still there, standing there with one both hands on your hips and asking me if I wanted another _Battle_ again.

..

..

* * *

><p>..<p>

..

'Isn't that what you always wanted? Someone to talk to, to gossip about things and to talk about girly stuff?'

I blinked as you handled the Pokeball containing your favorite Pokemon before tossing it and releasing your _Audree_ out to face me.

'If not… then I need a ride up on the Ferris Wheel. Let's have a Pokemon Battle as always?'

Winking, you ignored the tears in my eyes when my best companion simply popped out of it's Pokeball and charged forward, ready to answer you.

..

..

'No way… Haah… I… … I really like you…'

Closing my eyes, I brushed away the tears that threatened to flow freely and instead took up the same pose that I did when I first met you.

The roles… will probably not be reversed.

But at least, at this moment… let me just express myself with my best companion in front of me.

..

..

_'So… at least… let's go up the Ferris Wheel together…!'_

_- Waitress Aurora_

_.._

_..  
><em>

* * *

><strong>Author's Notes: I added lots of references till I got bored and can't think of any in the mid of the story.. -laughs-<strong>


End file.
